Shattered
by XxTaintedxX
Summary: “Please Sasuke, all I ask of you is to love me.” “This is what I love about you the most, Naruto, the way you beg and plead for my love.” “Please Sasuke, Just Love Me!” “I don’t love you. Not at All.” Uke Naruto! Not like my other stories...


A/N: Ello peeps

A/N: Ello peeps! So I guess I have Writer's Adrenaline since I'm updating my other fanfics and starting to write more stories. I'll probably finish more chapters on other fanfics but I will NOT post them. I'm waiting for more reviews, so expect a chapter every month or something.

Summary: "Please Sasuke, all I ask of you is to love me." "This is what I love about you the most, Naruto, the way you beg and plead for my love." "Please Sasuke, Just Love Me!" "I don't love you. Not at All."

Pairings: SasuNaru

Rated: M

Word Count: 1723

Our favorite blonde lay on a semi-worn down mattress playing with the peeling wallpaper like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. His eyes narrowed and focused on that piece of colored paper as it refused to pull off the wall completely.

The blonde's ears twitched a bit as he heard the front door open and close. He listened to the slight pitter-patter of feet as they made their way to the room he was lying in. The onslaught of moving feet stopped at the doorway of the room Naruto was residing in, and said blonde barely lifted his head to look at the intruder.

A shuffle of feet found their way to the edge of the bed in the room and gently climbed onto it. Naruto shifted his eyes from the frail wallpaper to the man that was now sifting his fingers through Naruto's blonde locks.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said lightly as he leaned into the touch, nuzzling the hand. The raven-haired boy let a light smile grace his lips. Not much a smile, really, it didn't reach his eyes.

"Naruto…" Sasuke replied back as he lay down on top of Naruto, still touching his blonde silky hair. Naruto mewed and relished in the touch as he closed his eyes softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Please Sasuke, all I ask of you is to love me…" Naruto said softly in desperation, shooting his piercing baby blue eyes at the dark obsidian eyes across from him. The body above him gave a rumble of short bitter laughter, transferring the vibrations to Naruto's body. Naruto shivered from the contact and shifted his eyes away from Sasuke's.

"This is what I love about you the most, Naruto, the way you beg for my love, thinking it will save you." Sasuke said chuckling bitterly and pushing some of the golden locks out of the beauty's face. Naruto's desperate filled eyes shifted back onto Sasuke's as they looked at the cold bitter twinkle in his eyes.

"Sasuke, please…?" The blonde asked out in a weak, sad, heart-breaking voice. Sasuke shook his head and smiled fondly at the blonde as he reached under the boy's shirt.

"Sorry, Naruto." Sasuke replied and went to work on taking the dobe's shirt off. Naruto closed his eyes and mewled as Sasuke's fingers lingered across his quickly heating up chest and stomach.

Sasuke pulled the blonde's shirt over his head and threw it somewhere behind him on the floor. He touched Naruto's silky smooth chest, relishing in the contact, a little less than the blonde though. Sasuke gently moved down to the blonde's lips and firmly pressed his against them.

The blonde accepted the lips immediately and eagerly as he pulled his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke licked the boy's eager lips and the blonde opened his mouth in response. The raven-haired boy dipped his tongue into the hot and willing mouth and worked his way around the cavern, earning light moans and gasps even now and then.

Sasuke pulled back a little to catch his breathe as he unwound the blonde's arms from his neck and pulled off his already slightly sweaty t-shirt. Sasuke kissed Naruto again as he played with some of the silky pretty blonde locks again.

Naruto whined wanting more contact and pushed Sasuke back reaching for his partner's pants. The other panted, slowly, and watched as the blonde pushed his pants down to his ankles and he kicked them off. Naruto left his hand slightly curled near his face as he breathed softly.

Sasuke made a noise in the back of his throat and let his hands wander near the blonde's belt, unbuckling it. Naruto gasped excitedly and took deep breaths to calm himself. Sasuke threw the blonde's belt somewhere with the two pairs of shirts. The raven pulled down the blonde's pants and stared at the smooth creamy legs in front of him.

Naruto shivered from the intense stare from the body above him. Sasuke went down to the blonde's neck and latched onto it, biting and sucking. The said blonde letting out light cries of pleasure, his eyes squinting at the ceiling. The raven had one hand on the boy's waist, to keep him still, and the other roaming across the boy's body.

He circled his fingers around Naruto's pink nipples, careful not to stray for too long. He let his hand slide along the blonde's side to the waistband of his boxers and gently inserted his fingers past the elastic. He pulled the boxers down slightly and moved his mouth to the boy's waist.

The blonde cried out and clutched the raven locks before him as the raven suckled on his waist, making a mark. The raven pulled the rest of the boxers down and throwing them on the floor, uncaring of it's whereabouts.

The raven looked up and locked his eyes onto the blonde's blue eyes as he caressed the straining penis lightly. The blonde clenched his eyes shut and mewled as those sinful fingers touched his manhood with such light caresses.

The raven's other hand moved towards the blonde's mouth, silently commanding him to suck on the fingers. The blonde complied and eagerly took the fingers into his mouth, suckling and coating them. The raven softly but firmly grabbed the other's penis and yanked gently. The blonde let go of the fingers and let out a low moan, bucking his hips onto the raven's hand.

The raven let go of the blonde's penis and firmly held down his waist to the bed. The blonde whined at the loss of the hand on his penis. Sasuke took the coated fingers and made his way down, only to stop near the boy's entrance.

Naruto snapped his leg shut and covered his hole with his hands, blushing.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said softly and gently but warningly. Naruto looked away as he pulled his arms back up and let his legs open slowly. Sasuke gently pulled open the legs wider and let his fingers drift towards the hot entrance.

The raven circled the pucker with one coated finger and gently inserted it as he watched the blonde pant heavily and blush. He smirked and pushed in and out slowly. The blonde mewled, obviously wanting more and Sasuke inserted another finger. He thrust the double digits into the tight hole listening to the cries and the moans from the willing body.

The blonde pushed onto the fingers and Sasuke inserted another finger, this time stretching the blonde more by scissoring his fingers. The blonde whined getting impatient with just the fingers. The raven shushed him by kissing him firmly on the lips and then invading the more than willing mouth.

The raven pulled his fingers out and pulled off his boxers throwing them out of existence for the time being. The raven grabbed the lube from under the mattress and coated his hand, the blonde watching intently. Sasuke rubbed the lube onto his cock and shuffled forward on the bed as he rapped the blonde's legs around his waist.

The raven pushed the tip of his cock into the tight entrance, and ebbed the pain away by kissing the blonde and fondling his partner's balls. Sasuke pushed farther into the blonde and the blonde moaned and cried out in pain and pleasure, making Sasuke feel the vibrations through the kiss.

The raven stopped moving once fully sheathed inside the blonde's heat. The blonde panted heavily and pushed down onto the awaiting cock. Sasuke started to move slowly, getting encouragement from the moans and yells or pleasure from the body above. Sasuke slipped the blonde's legs up to his shoulders, hunching over pushing himself farther into the body.

The blonde cried the constant mantra of "I love you"s that Sasuke didn't pay any attention to, but instead continue thrusting in bringing pleasure to himself and the participant.

Another thrust and the blonde cummed all over their bodies with his scream of pleasure and the yelling of the raven's name. Sasuke thrust in wildly and let out a low groan as he released himself into the blonde. He pulled out and laid his forehead against the cool pillow. He panted and breathed heavily, as did his partner.

Sasuke rolled over and stretched his muscles, relaxing for a few minutes.

"Sasuke, I love you, do you love me?" The blonde's voice rang about the quiet room softly and clear. Sasuke opened his eyes and turned onto his side as he looked at the blue endless depths of Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, you know my answer." Sasuke said as he let out a little chuckle and got up from the bed to put his boxers on.

"I don't love you. Not at all." Sasuke said flatly and clearly as he walked out of the room, not once did he look back to see the desperate eyes again.

"Please Sasuke! Just love me!" Naruto's voice rang out with a tremble. The blonde slumped in silence waiting for a reply.

Silence.

Naruto laid back and looked up at the wallpaper, picking at it again waiting for the raven-haired boy to come back.

XXXXXXXXXX

So how was it?!

Good??

Bad??

It doesn't sound like my other stories

But it was just a stroke of idea

So I wrote it

I'm sorry if you didn't like it

Or it ruined it your appetite for my other stories

I'm severely sorry…

Not much to say after this point

But Review if you like it!

It supports!

I'd write more stories like this!

More angsty and stuff

But only if you peeps like it!

Sorry if there are any mistakes

I was too lazy to check

Sorry!!

Later,

XxTaintedxX


End file.
